Iter ad Filium
by DanieXJ
Summary: Sequel to Quid Si. While Regina and Emma take a journey looking for Emma's birth son, there's lots going on back in Storybrooke as well, including a newcomer and some new loves.
1. Prologue

"No, no, no, no….. " Henry looked at Angra, his eyes begged her even more than his voice, "Please, please… I'll give you anything, I'll go anywhere with you, I don't care, don't let her die, please, please, don't let my Mom die…"

A hand came down on Henry's shoulder, "It's too late…"


	2. Chapter 1

**oOOOOo ~ One Week Earlier oOOOOo**

Henry broke the silence of the breakfast table, "Okay. So, you're both gonna be Mom and then I'm going to call Angra Angra, okay?"  
>Both a bit bleary eyed, for reasons that Henry didn't want to think about because as their son it squicked him out just a bit, Regina and Emma looked up. "Uh, okay. Yeah, sure kid. Whatever you want."<p>

Henry looked between Regina and Emma. "Do you think anyone else is going to, ya know, come back from the dead?"

Regina took a long drink of coffee before she answered her son's question, "I have no idea Henry."

Henry mumbled something and Emma frowned at what she thought she heard. "What?"

Henry cleared his throat, "I want, I mean, I would want Cora to come back."

Regina frowned, "Henry, she…"

Henry didn't let Regina speak, but kept explaining, "No, no, Milah and Marian and Eva came back almost right after they died right? That's what Snow said, so,"

Emma was the one who finished his thought, "she would have her heart because she had it when she died. Still Henry, we don't know why, or how, or if they're really them."

Regina sighed, "They are." Both Emma and Henry looked at Regina with surprised looks on their faces, "What?"

Emma shook her head, "You did a spell." Regina shrugged and Emma laughed a bit.

Regina shot her a look, "You find that funny?"

Emma shook her head, still smiling, "You did it for Snow. You did it because you wanted to be able to tell her if she should get invested in a mother daughter relationship with Eva."

"I…" Regina shook her head, "That doesn't sound like me."

Even Henry smirked just a little, "Mom, it's okay. I mean, didn't you love her once?"

Regina blew out an annoyed breath, "How did we get on this topic again?"

Emma swallowed the last of her own coffee and rinsed the mug, "Dead people coming back to life, three so far. We have to find out why."

"No. We don't. Your parents, Ruby, Granny, perhaps Angra and Elsa," Regina glanced over at her son, "and Henry. They have to. We… we have something else to do."

Emma shook her head, "No, this is more…"

Regina cut her off, "So is what we have to do Emma."

Henry's gaze bounced between Regina and Emma. "Mom, Moms, what are you talking about?"

Regina and Emma shared a look, then Regina spoke, "Your Mom and I are going to go find your… find Emma's birth son."

Henry nodded slowly, "Right."

Emma gripped Henry's chin and lifted it until he was looking at her. "You're my son first and foremost kid, okay? I don't care what a stick told me."

Regina mumbled, "Not a stick."

Emma waved a hand at Regina, "Whatever, a piece of paper. But, I need to do this Henry. Just like you needed to find me when you did." She stood up straight, letting go of Henry's chin. "So, here's what we're going to do. Regina and I, we're going to go find your brother. By then you'll have figured out why people are coming alive again, and we'll swoop in and save the day-" Regina coughed and Emma smirked, "Right, we'll swoop in and Regina will save the day."

Henry smiled a little at that. He opened his mouth to speak, but didn't get a chance as there was a scream from the second floor of the house.

Regina's head snapped up, "Zelena," and she dashed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Regina didn't even pause as she obliterated the door to Zelena's room with a fire ball and stepped into a room full of green fire.

Regina threw a hand up, putting up a magical barrier so that Emma and Henry wouldn't follow her in. Henry didn't like that, "Mom…"

"Stay out."

Regina stopped in the middle of the room, lifted her hands to either side of her, and closed her eyes. She could feel heat, but she could also feel something underneath the fire, fear. She let her hands drop, her eyes open, and moved towards her sister. Zelena was on the bed, the hottest and thickest of the green fire surrounding her. Regina put a hand out, but yanked it back and winced as the green fire burned her. "Zelena. It's okay. Just let me through. I don't want to get burned Zelena." Zelena finally met Regina's gaze. Zelena held out her hand and a path opened in the fire. Regina took the hand and joined her sister on the bed. She wrapped an arm around Zelena's shoulders and simply sat there.

There was a 'whoa' from outside of the magic barrier. Regina looked up, the fire was gone. Regina waved a hand and the barrier was gone. Henry got into the room first, "Mom, that was awesome, how did you know that…?"

Emma answered his question and didn't look happy about the answer, "She didn't."

Regina didn't move, "If you're waiting for an apology Emma, you'll have to wait quite a bit longer. She's my sister. If it had been Little Neal you would have done the exact same thing."

Emma inclined her head and put an arm around Henry, "Let's get you to school kid. Leave these two to talk."

Emma left and Regina and Zelena separated. Zelena shook her head, "Regina, you should… I'm okay."

Regina raised an eyebrow at Zelena, "Really? I don't think that's true." Zelena started to stand up, but Regina stopped her. "I know what you're going to say next."

"Oh? You're telepathic now as well?"

Regina shook her head, sighed, and stood. She went over to the window and looked out it. It had a view of the front garden area and Regina watched as Henry told Emma something, using his whole body, gesturing with his hands, kicking with his feet, as the two of them walked down the path to the street. It took a lot, but she turned away from the window and back to face her sister. She crossed her arms over her chest, "Why do you think Emma was mad with me just now?"

Zelena frowned, "You put yourself in danger, doing something when you didn't know what the outcome would be."

Regina shook her head, "No, because she was afraid for me. Fear. I could feel it in your fire as well."

Zelena stood and took a step towards Regina, then stopped and shook her head. "I didn't mean to, I don't know how… I don't want to destroy you, or Henry, or… but it's too much power. And now that I'm not…" Zelena blew out a breath, "It was so easy to control when I was angry."

Regina paused for a moment, and then in one move she created a fireball and threw it at Zelena. It didn't hit her though, instead it created a pillar of fire around the formerly green woman. "Escape."

Zelena frowned at the fire for a long moment, then pushed outwards angrily with her hands. Nothing happened. "No." She tried again, and again, and again. Finally she glared through the fire at Regina. "Are you going to kill me now?"

Regina sighed, "No. I'm teaching you how to control your magic. Anger won't work on that fire. So, you'll have to figure something else out."

"Without…" Zelena looked down, then back up at her sister, "Without anger I have nothing."

Regina didn't let Zelena's gaze go, "You've never loved anyone…?"

"No."

Regina ignored Zelena's answer, "Think of that person. It doesn't have to be romantic love. Focus on their face, then make the fire dissipate."

Zelena glared through the fire at Regina for a long moment, then closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. This time she pushed more gently with her hands and with not even a poof of smoke the fire was simply gone.

Zelena opened her eyes, blinking in surprise. "That wasn't supposed to work Regina."

"Magic doesn't work on anger Zelena, it works on emotion. That… I didn't learn that myself until recently."

"You're not going to ask who I pictured?"

Regina raised an eyebrow, "Would you tell me?"

"No."

"That's why I didn't ask. So, breakfast?"

Zelena nodded, "Yes, sure… I… Regina. Thank you."

Regina patted Zelena on the shoulder. "We're sisters."

oOOOOo

Milah shook her head and downed her shot. "Another."  
>The blonde behind Granny's counter shook her head, "Nope. Breakfast though."<p>

Milah slammed the shot glass onto the bar, "C'mon Elsa, life's kicking me in the arse, give me a break."

Elsa inclined her head, "Yes, break... fast."

Milah groaned, "I'm not nearly drunk enough for that to be funny yet."

Elsa turned away, and when she turned back she had a plate with a large bunch of scrambled eggs, four link sausages, and two pieces of wheat bread. "Unfortunately we ran out of English Muffins at some point this year, a fact which seems to seriously irk my niece." Elsa put down a fork, knife, and napkin.

After a minute of staring at it while it cooled Milah dug into the breakfast. After a few more minutes of eating Milah looked up, "Why did Granny give you a job?"

Elsa shrugged, "I think that Ruby begged her. Something about getting a life."

"You know that…"

Elsa sighed as she finished Milah's thought, "...my niece and Ruby are… together. Yes. I try not to think about it too much, it fills me with rage."

That gave Milah pause, "Rage?"

Elsa sighed, "She's always been like a daughter. So, no one's good enough for her."

Milah put down her fork, "It's good that you watch out for her. I think… I lost that right with Rumpel. He won't… won't even talk to me."

Elsa reached across the counter and refilled Milah's coffee mug. "He'll thaw, especially with Hook gone." She paused, "Are you going to be okay?"

Milah nodded, "Somewhere in my heart I knew that I was just like all the other women. Perhaps he liked me a little more than the others, but, really, he's a pirate, and seems to want to bed all the women of the world before he dies. So, he left me, he left Storybrooke."

Elsa made a bit of a face, "He may find himself… ah… alone more often than not. I'm pretty sure that there are websites for guys like him." Milah stared down at the mostly empty plate and Elsa winced, "Too soon?"

"Little bit."

Elsa looked up and Milah turned as the door opened and a laughing Angra and Ruby came inside. Milah reached across the counter and patted Elsa's hand. "If Ruby breaks her heart we'll gather a mob and make her sorry."

Elsa choked out a laugh at that as Ruby came around the counter and Angra sat down next to Milah. "Milah. Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes."

Ruby paused halfway through tying on her apron and sniffed the air, "Milah, are you pregnant?"


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** When writing anything about Mulan, I'm using the Disney/Once Upon a Time Mulan. Not the Chinese Legendary Figure.

oOOOOo

Mulan smiled down at the little boy as she rocked him back and forth. She'd just gotten done changing him, and he was wide awake. His mother Aurora wasn't so much awake, and so Mulan took him into the sitting area, and out onto the balcony that was just off of their rooms in their castle. "Look out there Phil, all those trees, and the water. I bet that you'll love the water when you grow up, I've spent more of my life on the water than I ever thought I would. I thought…" Mulan shook her head, "I never thought that my life would end up anywhere near here. In a different world, with…" Mulan smiled just a bit to herself, "...with the love of my life, who wound up being a woman. Oh, and you too Little Phillip" She tickled Phil under his chin and he giggled. Mulan glanced over her shoulder, "Shh… shhh… little one, we don't want to wake up your mother yet."

A groan came from the doorway back into the suite as Aurora appeared, "Too late. She's up. Is he hungry?"

Mulan shook her head, "No, just ready to start the day with his Mama."

Aurora took the little boy who was still making happy noises and joined Mulan at the edge of the balcony. "I'm sorry he woke you _mon guerrier_."

Mulan turned from the view and put one hand on Aurora's cheek, the other on top of Phil's head. "Never. I love him as my own-" She paused and met Aurora's gaze, "if that's-"

Aurora leaned forward and kissed Mulan. Phil gave a little yelp to let them know that he was still there and was not happy that he was being ignored. Aurora smiled, "It's perfect, everything is perfect."

Mulan sighed and put both her hands on the balcony's stone railing, "You know…"

"Shush, we're having some family time. And yes, I know that it won't be perfect for very long. This is Storybrooke, something always comes along, although… I heard that Regina and Emma are going to find Emma's birth son, so… perhaps it will be a bit quieter without them here."

"You think that it's them that bring the crazy to this town?" Mulan shook her head, "I think that it's the town itself. There's just something… off about it." Mulan shrugged and turned to Phil who had dozed a little in his mother's arms. "But, you're right. Take the peace when it comes. So, breakfast?"

oOOOOo

"What now?"

Ruby set out two plates of breakfast, one for herself and one in front of Angra. "Sorry- but my nose is never wrong." Milah opened her mouth to speak, but Ruby answered Milah's question before she could ask it, "I could smell the same smell coming from Snow when she was pregnant with Little Neal." Ruby realized the name she'd said, "Oh, I-I'm…"

Milah gave Ruby a sad smile, "It's all right Ruby. I never knew him as Neal, I only knew him as my little Baelfire."

Ruby nodded, "He was a good man." She paused, "With Hook gone, are you planning on staying? Or going as well?"

"Staying. For awhile, yes. I have no idea what's out there, what the world, this world, is like."

Angra spoke, "Elsa can help you there."

Elsa shot her niece a not so nice look, "Mind your own business pipsqueak."

"Like you weren't thinking it Aunty Ice."

Ruby and Milah glanced at the two related women, then their gazes met and both women smirked. "Yep, can't tell you two are related at all."

Both women turned their pointed looks on Ruby and Milah. It was Angra who spoke up, "Do you like having sex?"

Ruby gave a faux salute, "Shutting up." Ruby pointed at Elsa, "Can I give her grief?"

Angra shrugged, "Sure…"

Elsa sighed and shook her head. She took off her apron, "I'll be back before the lunch rush." She slipped out from behind the counter and was quickly outside.

Ruby winced. "Too much?"

Milah stood from the stool with a shake of her head, "Yeah, too much." She left as well.

Elsa was striding down the street, and Milah had to run just a bit to catch up. "Hey, hey, they were just joking."

Elsa slowed just a bit and Milah fell in next to her. "I just..." Elsa shook her head and squared her shoulders, "I shouldn't have let it get to me. I just don't know where I'm supposed to be in this world. You know?" She looked over at Milah.

"I do. So, we're strong kick-ass women, what are we going to do about it?"

"Rob a bank?"

Milah glanced over at Elsa, and laughed when she saw the smirk on the blonde's lips. "Funny. How 'bout we build a ship?"

Elsa looked a bit dubious. "Have you done that before?"

"Well, no... but, isn't there something called the... tubes?"

Elsa frowned, "Ah, TV?"

Milah shook her head, "No, it's... you can get information on it. From what I understand that's not really true on television."

Elsa chuckled, "The Internet. So, you want to learn how to build a boat..."

"...ship."

"Ship, on the internet and build it here in Storybrooke?"

Milah raised one eyebrow, then the other. "And, what else do you have to do today Elsa?"

Elsa inclined her head, "A valid point. What the hell. Let's go Google, 'How to build a pirate ship'."

"Google?"

"And, we're not going to talk about the fact that you're pregnant?"

"No."

"Right. So… Google is a search engine." Elsa put a hand up, "Right, 'search engine?' would have been your next words. Let's stop by the library first."

oOOOOo

"We're going to the Wishing Well, right?" Regina nodded. "I don't like that place much." Regina didn't say anything in response, so Emma continued, "Are you angry with me Regina, I just..."

Regina stopped and faced Emma, "I'm not Emma. When I saw her like that on the bed I just reacted. And would again."

Emma put an arm through Regina's and they started walking again, "I know Regina. And you were right, if it had been, well... almost anyone in the town, I would have done the same thing you did. Well, maybe not exactly what you did, but..."

Regina smiled a bit, "I know what you mean."

They were silent for a moment. There was a pair of chickadees somewhere in the trees, not to mention a really, really pissed off gray squirrel. "We can't go Regina. I want to, more than anything, but there's Zelena, she's just getting... comfortable. And then there's the fact that three people who were dead are now alive. And not just sorta dead, but 'damn straight people even saw their bodies' dead." Emma paused, "Have you spoken to Eva?"

"No."

"Snow?"

The pause was longer before Regina answered the question, but it was the same answer, "No."

"Regina, it's not her fault."

Regina slowly took in a breath and then let it out, "I know, I know, but..."

Emma patted Regina's hand with her free one, "You agree with Henry. And..."

Regina cut Emma off, "Yes, in my gut, in my soul, it's happened again. Snow has gotten the thing that I want." Regina looked over at Emma, "But, I haven't threatened either of them, or, or..."

"...used firebombed their house with your power?"

"Something like that, yes."

Emma smirked, "Guess you're growing after all Ms. Evil Queen."

Regina made a growly noise, "Don't rub it in. And here we are." They stopped in front of the wishing well.

Emma let go of Regina, "So, what now?"

Regina put the backpack looking bag she'd brought with her on the ground. "Now I get ready to do a spell so that we can find out where to start searching for your boy. And then we follow that lead and find him. Because things will go to hell here in Storybrooke whether we're here or not. And, it's time that you, Savior, do something for you. Okay?"

Emma did a half a faux bow, "Prepare away." Emma put a hand up, "Wait. Not quite yet. I want to make a better memory for this part of the woods."

"Miss Swan…"

Emma chuckled, "You and your dirty mind. A kiss my Queen, a kiss." Emma took ahold of one of the belt loops on Regina's pants and pulled the dark haired woman towards her.


	4. Chapter 3

"David, what's that… is that coming from Neal's room?"

David tilted his head to one side, "Ah, sounds like ah, what are those two men's names put together."

Snow mostly hid her smile, "Do I have to do the Rosenshontz Rap for you again?"

David groaned, "Oh, please don't. Should I…"

Snow shook her head, "No, it's probably my mother, so I'll go see what's up."

Snow stopped in the doorway and watched as Eva turned around the room with a happily burbling Neal in her hands, singing with the song, something about not bringing things home.

Eva trailed off as she turned towards the doorway and saw Snow there. "Hello Snow. I didn't see you there."

Snow smiled, "Little Neal's up from his nap?"

Eva nodded and held out the little boy to Snow, but even as Little Neal squealed that he didn't want to be let go of by Eva yet, Snow smiled and shook her head. "It's… this, you two, it's something that I never even dreamed of, and yet, seeing you and my son together." Snow put a hand over her heart and cleared her throat a couple of times.

It was Little Neal who broke the silence between mother and daughter, reaching towards the ground, "Dadadadadada…"

Eva gently put him down on the floor and he was out the door faster than should have been possible by simple crawling. Eva regarded her daughter and Snow her mother as the music stopped. Neither moved. "We have not yet had a proper conversation about… everything."

Snow took a step into the room and crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't think that one conversation would do it."

"You're happy?"

Snow smiled, "Very. David, Little Neal, Emma, Red, Re…" Snow trailed off and paused, quite surprised about the name that she'd been about to say. "Everyone is here, healthy. I think that Red is finally moving on from her horrendous experience with Peter…"

Eva seemed to be trying to place the name, "She's your best friend?" Snow nodded, "What happened with Peter?"

"She ate him."

Eva was stunned, "Snow, how can you… you simply… simply said that with no…" Eva trailed off herself and was silent for a moment. Then changed the subject, "Who was the final person you were going to say and stopped yourself?"

Snow shook her head, "Doesn't matter." She walked into the room and put her arm through her mother's. "We should go make sure that Little Neal hasn't stuck all his Cheerios places that will take eons to find."

That brought a smile to Eva's lips, "He reminds me of you. Always so full of energy."

"Me? C'mon. I was the perfect child."

Eva just laughed as they walked towards the kitchen.

oOOOOo

"Oh, hello." Belle paused when she saw who entered after Elsa, "Ah…. hello."

Milah rolled her eyes, "I don't want your husband, just your brain."

Belle blinked, "Uh… okay?"

Elsa turned from looking at the magazine racks, "We're going to build a boat…"

"...ship…"

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Ship, and wondered if you had some information on that sort of thing."

Belle stood, all the uncomfortableness gone because she was in her element. "Yes, of course. First, there's something called "The sea-mans grammar by John Smith." She walked to one side of the room, "And, we'll have more over here in the 623s…"

Milah looked at Belle quizzically. "You just know that off the top of your head?"

Belle pulled out one book after another, then finally looked over at Milah, "Yes. Yes I do." She came back to the Reference desk and put them down just a little harder than she had to. "I'm not sure I like you Milah."

Milah studied Belle for a moment, "Why, because you're married to my ex-husband, or because my ex-boyfriend tried to kill you more than once?"

That struck Belle silent for a moment. "You're not what I expected you to be."

Milah picked up the old book that Belle had gotten from the shelves first and opened it carefully. "That's not the first time I've heard that."

Belle crossed her arms over her chest, "Why would you be with a man like Hook?"

Milah closed the book. "Freedom?"

Belle bristled at that, "From Rumple?"

Milah shook her head and put the book back on the stack, "From being a low born woman in the Enchanted Forest during the Ogre War. From only being a mother and wife with nothing for myself. Maybe a little freedom from having to be myself too."

"Oh-" Belle stared at Milah for another moment, then hefted the pile of books and carried them over to the Circulation Desk. "I'll check these out for you."

Elsa finally spoke up again, a 'Mystery Scene' in her hands. "If you have time, you could stop by, help us out."

Belle frowned, "No, that would be..."

Even as Milah shot her a glare, Elsa continued, "Rumple should come too- as long as he doesn't use magic. We're doing this with just our hands."

"Elsa."

Elsa finally glanced at Milah, "Hmm?"

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"I do, in fact, I think that we should invite more people as well."

Milah looked pissed, but stayed silent. Belle tried to fill what had turned to icy silence as she stamped each book and put a card in each pocket. "Where are you living Elsa?" She looked at Milah for just a moment, "Milah?"

Elsa spoke up, "Mulan and Aurora have quite a large castle, I picked a random room. I'm not picky, it's somewhere to sleep that's warm, dry and the kitchen is amazing." Milah didn't speak, so Elsa spoke up, "She's living in a boat at the docks and hating every moment of it."

"I am not." She stood her full height, she was almost as tall as Elsa. "I just… I was thinking that now that Hook's gone I would find somewhere else."

Belle spoke, "Move in down the hall from Elsa."

Milah turned and regarded Belle. "You're nosy, aren't you."

Belle shrugged, "Everyone should have a place. And, you'll never find your place here in Storybrooke unless you try different places."

Milah shook her head, "That's why I'm making a ship." She looked around the library and shook her head, "My place isn't in Storybrooke."

oOOOOo

While Regina slowly pulled up the well's bucket Emma leaned against the well itself and watched the forest around them. "I don't think I ever really realized how beautiful it was here. I'm usually-"

"Almost dying because of me, or being otherwise threatened alongside our son by me."

Emma turned back towards the well as Regina placed the bucket on the stones. "Something like that-" Emma bumped Regina's hip with her own, "So, did you find your keys?"

Regina ignored the joke and reached into the bucket. She pulled out a wet piece of metal. "A pin." Regina frowned, then shook her head. "A pin."

"You know where to go." There was no question in Emma's tone.

"I do."

Emma blew out a breath, "Okay. That's good, so… let's say goodbye to everyone and get on the road."

"You know-"

Emma cut Regina off, "We're not taking your car, we're taking the Bug." SHe paused, "Where are we going anyway?"

"Falls Church Virginia."

oOOOOo

Zelena paused in the doorway to Henry's room. Her hand right near the door jamb about to knock. He sat in the middle of his bed, hunched over a notebook carefully writing in it.

She knocked, "Henry."

He looked up with a smile, "Hey Zelena."

She gestured with her head, "May I ask what you're doing?"

Zelena jumped and nearly missed it as Henry threw a different notebook at her. She did somehow manage to catch it though. "Writing. I mean. The story book that had all the stuff that happened in the Enchanted Forest was cool, but, I mean, there was so much more that went on after Emma got here." He shrugged, "Plus I really can't draw as well as I can write and so, I sorta… I've written it all down, but it's taking forever. That's the first journal. It's about the first year of stuff, I have a second one too, and then I'm almost done with this one." He held up the notebook, "It's the third one. I'll probably start a fourth one as well, maybe…" Henry trailed off, "Sorry…"

Zelena looked up from the book, "It's okay. You're a very good writer."

Henry blushed and stood, putting pen and notebook away. "Thanks. So, do you wanna try and find Glinda?"

Zelena frowned, "No, why would I-"

Henry took the notebook from Zelena and put it with the others. "She was your friend before- everything right? And I don't recognize the name as someone who's here in Storybrooke, so we should find in what hidden place in Storybrooke she's in."

"Henry you don't ha-"

Henry cut Zelena off, "I'm your nephew right?" Zelena nodded, "Okay, so, let's go find Glinda so you can say you're sorry and stuff."


	5. Chapter 4

Regina gave a harumph as she came down the stairs, "Where are they?"

Emma held up her cell phone, "From the point on the map I'd say they're almost to the library. We just missed them."

Regina frowned, "You can track our son?"

Emma handed over the phone, "He's a teen and a male. It's an app." She put an arm around Regina, "And you're just pissed because you didn't do it with magic."

Regina put the phone in Emma's pocket, "Let's go say good-bye."

"First we need to stop by and say good-bye to my parents."

"I-"

Emma pulled Regina towards the door, "You're not responsible for your mother's crimes Regina. And I've watched as you guys have grown together in the last year. So Snow'll want to say goodbye to you too."

oOOOOo

"Oh- hello Henry." Belle looked apprehensively at Zelena for a moment, then stuck out a hand, "Zelena."

Zelena stared at the hand, "I terrorized, you, your husband and the town."

"Are you sorry for what you did?"

Zelena was silent for a moment, "I'm trying to be, and I'm trying to make myself a better person."

Belle reached over and took Zelena's hand in her own, "That's more than some who were in Storybrooke could say. As long as you keep trying…" She quirked an eyebrow, "And don't hit have any designs on my husband, then we're on the track to my forgiving of you." She let Zelena's hand go, "So, what do you two need?"

Henry spoke, "Everything you have on Glinda the Good Witch of the South."

Belle raised her eyebrows, "Even the soundtrack?"

Henry winced, "Oh- I totally forgot about Wicked, how could I forget about Wicked…" He paused, "Hmm… does the Library have it?"

Belle moved from behind the Circulation desk to the Reference one and sat down at the computer there. "Let's see, not all of the collection is in here, so I may have to go to the card catalog."

Henry glanced between the two desks, "You totally need someone else to work here, and put everything in the computer and stuff."

Belle glanced up with a twinkle in her eyes, "Are you offering your services young Henry?"

"What? No, I mean, I'm only 13, I don't even think I can."

Belle smiled, "Well, there is the fact that we're not quite all in the real world, so, I think you can do whatever your Mom… Moms say you can." She stood, "We have the soundtrack, and the book, and, we have the original set of books by L. Frank Baum."

Henry blinked in surprise, "All of them?"

Belle gestured to the space around her, "We do live in a town that's half in the fairytale world. It's not surprising. What do you think that you can find in any of it?"

Henry shrugged, "Maybe it's not all fiction."

Belle looked at the front door of the library, and at the pile of books at the Circulation desk, "Need help?"

Henry was already pulling books from the shelf, "Totally. Can you read really fast?"

"Faster than fast."

oOOOOo

"You shouldn't be so tense."

Regina raised an eyebrow, "You haven't noticed that tense is my default?"

"Mmm… we're going to have to do something about that." Emma smirked as she used the gigantic knocker to knock on the palace's door.

The door opened and one of the dwarves appeared. Regina frowned, "Tom?"

Sneezy nodded, "You're here to see Snow and David?"

Regina nodded. "Ah, yes."

Sneezy stepped out of the doorway, "I was just dropping off a delivery. I think they're still in their suite of rooms." He started down the pathway, then paused and looked back up, "And Madam Mayor. Thank you…"

Regina inclined her head, "Of course Tom."

As Sneezy continued on his way Emma looked between him and Regina, "Thank you for what?"

"He doesn't like the name Sneezy."

"Oh." They both entered the castle, "Why didn't he say that to the rest of us?"

"I am unsure."

Emma slid her hand down Regina's arm and took ahold of her hand as they got closer to the door to David and Snow's suite. "One of these days I'm going to get you to shrug, and I'm going to get it on camera too."

Regina smiled just a bit, "That is highly unlikely dear."

Emma kissed the side of Regina's head, "I won't call you Gina, you don't call me 'dear'. Sound good?"

Regina's smile grew just a little as Emma knocked on the door with her knuckles, "How about Miss Swan?"

Emma got closer to Regina, "Okay, that one I like, but don't tell anyone…"

Snow put a hand to her mouth as she heard the last part of Emma's sentence as she opened the door, "Oh, you're pregnant?"

"What? No, we were…" Emma turned bright red and had to clear her throat a couple of times.

Regina spoke up, "May we come in Snow?"

Snow took a step back, "Of course, of course. What's do you need?"

They walked into the main sitting room. David inclined his head towards them and kept feeding Little Neal his bottle. Regina waited for Emma to speak, and when she didn't Regina spoke instead, "We're leaving Storybrooke for awhile."

"Oh. Do you need us to look after Henry?"

Emma finally got her voice back, "Ah, no, he'll be staying at home since Zelena's living at the mansion as well. But, if you would… look in on him. Make sure that he's not convincing his aunt to let him have breakfast for every meal or whatever."

Regina frowned, "He wouldn't do that."

Emma snorted a laugh, "Last year he wouldn't have done that. This year, yeah, he eats everything that's not bolted down, and at every meal."

Snow cleared her throat, getting the conversation back on track, "Why are you leaving?"

"To find my son… my birth son. I love Henry, but..."

Snow looked between Emma and Regina with a frown, "And you're going as well Regina?"

"Yes."

Before anyone else could say anything Eva appeared at the doorway. She surveyed the room and frowned towards Regina, "You look just like her," and then very royally dismissed Regina and turned with a smile to focus on Emma. "And you, I can tell that you are every bit my granddaughter." Eva stepped in between Emma causing Regina to stumble backwards.

It was Snow who steadied her, and then had three whispered words for her former adversary, "I'm so sorry."

Regina frowned over at Snow. "What?"

Snow shook her head and let go of Regina, "Mom, I think they're on a schedule so…"

Eva made a pshaww sound, "What's more important than family? So, when do I get to meet my grandson?"

Emma looked at a loss for words and so Regina answered, "When we find him."

"I wasn't speaking to you child. I was also meaning to ask, does he have a middle name? Henry is such a…"

Regina bristled her hand curling into a fist of its own accord, "You…"

Emma took two quick steps around Eva and put a hand on Regina's chest, looking the dark haired woman straight in the eyes. "We're not changing our son's name."

Snow took a step towards Eva, "Mother, we need to let them go. When they get back we'll have a family sit down dinner." Snow paused, "Perhaps Regina will make us some of her amazing Lasagna."

Regina ignored Eva and met Snow's eyes, "It's just a recipe."

Snow shook her head, "No. It's not."

Regina narrowed her eyes at Snow, "And how do you know that?"

Snow cleared her throat, "Well, I mean, I did used to be a bandit. I stole it."

David spoke up, "It came out horribly."

Snow shot David a look, "Not… that bad, but… yes, it wasn't quite the same."

Emma looked quite like she was trying her best not to crack up, and Eva seemed either disturbed or confused by the conversation. Regina though, seemed to be taking the conversation in stride, "The next time you make the ill gotten recipe I may be able to give you some pointers."

"Oh, yes, of course, I mean, if you…" Snow paused, "It's not a family recipe or something that you shouldn't…"

A short burst of laughter came from Regina that surprised everyone in the room, "My mother hadn't made a meal since she got married." It was Regina to pause, "And… you are family Snow," she glanced over at Emma, "are you not?"

Snow smiled and started to speak, but Little Neal decided that he didn't want to be in his father's arms anymore and let out a yell. Snow smiled at her little one and retrieved him from David. "Yes. Yes we are Regina."

Regina cleared her throat and changed the subject, "David, do you have a moment?"

David frowned, "Yes, I mean…"

Regina nodded, "Town business. You'll be serving as the Sheriff while we are gone?"

David nodded, "I, yes, I will, so…"

Regina gestured that he should go first, and after shooting a look at Snow he led the way out of the living room. Snow frowned and queried Emma, "Do you know what that was about?"

Emma shook her head, "I don't."

Eva frowned, "Emma, are you and she?"

"In love, raising our son, going to find our other son, bopping like bunnies. Yes to all of the above."

Snow inclined her head towards her daughter, "Young lady."

Emma smirked, "Sorry." Little Neal gave a yawn and Emma's smirk turned into a smile, "May I say goodbye to my little bro too?"

Snow handed Little Neal to Emma, "Of course. Now, you two will be careful?"

Emma nodded as she let Little Neal grab her fingers and try to stuff them into his mouth. "Always am." She looked up, "After all, I have to get Regina back here so she can teach you how to properly make her lasagna."

oOOOOo

David picked a room at random and entered. It happened to be the empty nursery. "What is it?"

Regina cleared her throat and first clasped her hands in front of her, then behind her, and then she just let her arms hang at her sides. "I lied. This is personal, not professional. Although most of me that would simply ask Emma the question, there is a part of me that still… I just."

A smile came to David's lips, "You're asking for permission to marry my daughter?"

Regina shook her head, "I am not. I am… informing you that I plan to ask her. I would appreciate it if you were amenable to it, but, I will ask no matter what your answer is."

His expression went serious and he put a hand on Regina's shoulder. "Are you sure about this Regina?"

Regina took a step back, "So that answer is no?"

David put a hand up, "I'm sorry. That came out wrong. I meant… you haven't had the easiest time when it comes to engagements and marriage. I'm worried about you Regina, not my daughter."

"She…" Regina looked down at her hands for a moment, then back up at David, "This is the same, and yet so very different than Daniel, and I don't mean her gender. And, we will not speak of Leopold." David nodded. "I can't promise you, or her that I'll be perfect, but I love her David, and…"

David cut Regina off, "No one's perfect Regina. Will you ask her today?"

Regina shook her head, "No. Not yet. After we get…" Regina trailed off.

"I think the word you're looking for his home."

Regina cleared her throat and straightened her shirt, "Yes, yes. When we get home. I still need to talk to my son, to Henry. I don't believe that he would object… but still."

David looked towards the door as a happy cry came from the living room and Little Neal. David nodded, "His opinion is important." David put an arm around Regina's shoulders and started towards the doors, "But I seriously doubt that he will have a problem with it Regina." He only dropped the arm as they entered the living room.

Snow looked up, a look of relief on her face as she looked between Regina and David. "Everything all right?"

David practically beamed, "Oh, definitely my love. Definitely. But, as you said, we should let these two go." Regina jumped a little as he hugged her, then he hugged his daughter, and stepped back taking Little Neal from her.

Snow had also hugged Regina, who was looking quite uncomfortable and giving Eva a bit of a wary look as if Snow's mother might try and hug Regina as well. Eva didn't. And then Snow finally hugged her daughter. "Be careful Emma." She let go and looked over at Regina, "You too Regina. Keep each other safe."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Yes mother…" She held out a hand and Regina grabbed onto it like she would a life preserver. They left the palace.

Snow had a hand to her chest and seemed to be hyperventilating just a little bit. David looked at his wife with concern, "Snow, are you alright?"

"She called me mother. I mean, she's called you Dad. But, she… David, she called me mother."

David smiled, "It was quite sarcastically though."

Snow still beamed, "I don't care. I just don't care."

Eva shook her head, "I believe that this… Storybrooke needs some sort of guide, perhaps accompanied by a family tree."

oOOOOo

"So, what should we do next?"

Angra frowned, "You don't have- other responsibilities?"

Ruby shrugged, "I take my shifts at the diner. If we had actual guests at the Inn I'd clean the rooms a bit, but most of the permanent residents we have don't want me to at the moment. Oh, and when stuff breaks, I try and fix it if Granny can't." Ruby paused, "This isn't the big city, hell, it isn't the small city or quite a real town at the moment either. So…"

Angra stopped Ruby in the middle of the sidewalk, "What do you want to do?"

Ruby shrugged, "Never really thought about it."

"You should."

Both women moved to one side as a pickup came towards them. Angra frowned, "Aunt Elsa?"

The truck stopped, and Elsa rolled down the window, "Just outta bed niece of mine?"

Milah chuckled from the passenger seat, while Ruby rolled her eyes, and Angra smirked, "You just wish it were you Auntie Elsa." She glanced back at the bed of the truck, "What'cha doing?"

"Building a boat."

Milah chimed in, "Ship."

"Okay. We're building a ship? What about you two?"

Angra shrugged, "Walking I guess. Good luck with your boat." Angra looked past her aunt to Milah, "Just a warning. She's all thumbs."

Elsa hurfed, "Am not."

Ruby laughed, and jumped a little when a hand came down on her shoulder. She turned, "Emma, Regina."

"I'm glad we caught you Ruby. To say goodbye."

Ruby frowned, "You're going somewhere?"

Milah nodded to herself, "To find your kid huh?"

Emma looked a bit surprised at Milah's words, but nodded, "Yes." She glanced in the truck, "Building a boat?"

Milah made a face, "A ship. It's…" She shook her head, "Never mind. Good luck on your journey Emma."

"Yeah… you too."

Milah put a hand over Elsa's on the gear shift, "Drive Elsa, drive, we have a lot to do before night falls."

Emma pulled Ruby in for a hug. "Keep the town safe Ruby."

"Me?" Ruby gave Emma a pat on the back and pulled away, "Nah, David'll do a good job with that."

Emma studied Ruby for a long moment, then shrugged, "Then keep my mother safe from her mother…"

Ruby chuckled, "That I can do." Then she got a serious look on her face, "Does she need rescuing at this moment?"

"Oh yeah."

Ruby stuck a hand out towards Regina, then sort of moved in for a hug, and then just stood there. "I… you're gonna keep Emma safe while you two do this thing?"

"Yes."

Ruby nodded, "Good."

As the two couples went their separate ways on the sidewalk Emma glanced down at her phone, "Okay. They're still in the library."

They continued down the sidewalk until they got to the corner. The library looked so much better than it had days before. Someone had even gone up and fixed the clock's face on the tower. Replacing where Zelena had thrown Regina through it.

Belle looked up when they entered. "Regina, Emma… they're in the microfilm room at the moment."

Regina frowned, "Why?"

Belle glanced over her shoulder, "I think that Henry's trying to find out what happened to Zelena's former best friend. Glinda. Do you two need help?"

Emma shook her head, "No, just need to say good-bye to Henry."

Regina chimed in, "And Zelena." Regina looked around, "Someone needs to bring up the need for newer books in this place."

Belle frowned, "Aren't you the Mayor?"

Regina shook her head, "Not any longer, no. I believe that Snow is mostly in charge."

"Because she cast this second curse?"

Regina looked askance at Belle, "No. Because she was the Queen of a good portion of the Enchanted Forest."

"Oh…" Belle paused, "Right, so, you two probably want to leave soon, before it gets dark, so I should, ah, go find out if Henry and Zelena are okay."

The two people in question appeared in the main part of the library talking. They trailed off when they saw Regina and Emma. Henry frowned, "Is something wrong?"

"No. But, we're leaving…"

"Oh…" Henry nodded. "Yeah, so, I guess I'll see ya, right?" Turning he retreated back the way he had come. Emma followed quickly after him, and Belle decided that it was time she disappeared for a bit into what had been the teeny tiny technical services office.

Zelena looked uncomfortable, "You should… I'll be fine here."

Regina shook her head, "Emma will get him to come back out here, I'll say good-bye and then we'll leave. I also wanted to say my good-byes to you Zelena." Regina put a hand on one of Zelena's shoulders, paused, and then pulled her into a hug.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Henry and Emma emerge from the microfilm room, but didn't let go of her sister quite yet. She spoke in her sister's ear so that only Zelena could hear her. "Protect our town, okay?" She took a step back and met Zelena's eyes.

Zelena nodded, "Yes. Yes, and…"

"..and Henry."

Zelena was silent, "And I'll be… good."

Regina raised an eyebrow and a half a smirk came to her face, "Don't be too good. Just, don't be evil. You could always stop in and give Snow some grief on my behalf."

Zelena studied Regina for a moment, "You are very… complicated."

Emma and Henry stopped next to Zelena and Regina, "Did I hear you tell your sister to give my mother a hard time?"

Henry hugged Regina without a seconds hesitation, that made Regina smile, although, there was also the fact that her son was nearly as tall as she was, that was a little more of a depressing thought. Regina kissed the side of his head and let go before she answered Emma's question. "Yes, I did give Zelena those instructions. After all, without a proper villain, how will Snow stay a hero?" Regina held Emma's gaze for a moment, then a smile came to her lips.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Right." She shook her head, "Don't get into too much trouble you two. Henry said that he's helping you search for Glinda?"

Zelena nodded, "If that's alright."

Emma smirked, "Everyone needs their happy ending, right?"

Henry pointed at the microfilm room, "Mom, Moms, we should get back to work."

Emma ruffled his hair, "Don't forget to feed him too."

"I…"

Regina cut off her sister, "Just because you might forget to feed your son doesn't mean that my sister will you know."

Emma grasped Regina's hand as they started out of the library, "Oh, you totally forgot to feed him at least once in your life. I have your memories, sorta, remember? I can feel it. C'mon, fess up."

Regina narrowed her eyes, "You are mistaken, and there will be no… fessing up of anything because it didn't happen."

"Uh, huh, riiggghhhtt…. keep telling yourself that Mills."

Zelena turned to Henry, "Does romantic love in this realm often involve making fun of each other?"

Henry shrugged, "No idea."

Belle had appeared again, and spoke up, "No idea at all Henry?"

Henry said nothing in response, but did turn a very, very dark shade of red.

oOOOOo

The light show was spectacular. A circle slowly formed and then in a snap was a whirling mass of energy. A young girl stumbled through the hole in the world and it popped closed behind her. She slowly turned in a circle, a sword grasped to her chest. She found herself in some sort of giant cavern of stone. But, then as she finished her turn she saw a gate of some sort. "Civilization?" She mumbled and slowly walked towards it.

One hand still holding the sword she opened the gate and went through. She had only just closed it when the small room she was in started moving upwards.

She took out the sword and held it in front of her. She wasn't great with it yet, her father had only just started teaching her, but she knew which part to stick into people if they attacked her.

The room stopped, and the door opened. She jumped out and frowned. She was above ground, and surrounded by books. The darkness of night came in through the windows as well. She shook her head, "This is not what I expected."


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I apologize for the long time in between chapters. And I hope that anyone who's still reading will bear with me. The thing that happened is I realized that I'm going to need to pretty much chart out Emma and Regina's entire journey so that I can see how much other stuff everyone else is gonna have to do too.

So... it may be awhile before I post Chapter Six... although, I'll probably wind up posting the chapters after that pretty fast...

oOOOOo

"Rumple…"

Rumpelstiltskin leaned down and kissed Belle, "My dear why on earth are you still here?" He glanced around the library.

"Research." She looked up, "And I haven't been here the whole time, I went for some dinner at Granny's earlier." She frowned, "When I got back the door was open. I could have sworn that I locked it behind me though…"

"You do tend to get... " He tilted his head, "...wrapped up in your books." Rumpelstiltskin took one of the books off of Belle's done pile, "Oz? You're looking into Zelena?"

Belle stood and held her jacket out. Rumpelstiltskin took it and helped her into it, "Actually, I'm not, I'm looking for Glinda."

Rumpelstiltskin frowned, "The Good Witch of the South? Why?"

Belle locked the library's front door, then pulled at it. It stayed closed and locked. She threaded her arm through Rumpelstiltskin's and they started down the sidewalk home. "Yes, apparently before Zelena went wicked, she knew Glinda. I'm unsure why exactly, either because they were friends or perhaps she wants to make amends." Belle paused, "Have you seen her yet Rumple?"

"Zelena, no. She…"

Belle squeezed Rumpelstiltskin's arm, "It's complicated." Belle was silent again for a moment, "To change the subject, apparently Elsa and your ex-wife are building a ship. Elsa invited us to help."

"Milah agreed to this help… from me?"

"She did. Have you ever built a ship?"

Rumpelstiltskin pushed open the door to their house, "I have not, and my guess is neither have they."

Belle both their coats and followed Rumpelstiltskin into the kitchen. She watched as he opened the fridge. "They're both at a crossroads in their lives. I'd like to help them, but only if-"

Rumpelstiltskin turned, "You know you don't need my permission Belle."

"I know. But now with me at the library, you at your shop. This could be something we do together. But… only if you want to."

Rumpelstiltskin turned back towards the refrigerator. Then closed it again and faced Belle. "Love, I would do anything for you, but not…"

Belle put a hand on Rumpelstiltskin's arm, "It's okay. I understand."

oOOOOo

As the yellow Bug crossed the town line Emma glanced over at Regina.

Regina pointedly stared forward, "I'm still me."

Emma let out a breath, "That's good."

"Do you really believe that. Perhaps a different me, one who knows nothing of magic, would be better?"

Emma glanced over at Regina, "Of course I believe that it's good that you're still you. I love you."

"Just because you love someone doesn't mean you like them. Look at me and my mother." Emma pulled over to the side of the road, "Emma, what are you…"

Emma turned in the driver's seat. "Listen very carefully to me Regina Mills. I like you. And since I most definitely know what it's like not to like you, that means I know the difference. So, I love you, I like you, all of the above. I get that happy endings are scary for you, and you think that you're hiding it, but I can see it in your eyes Regina. And I'm scared as hell too you know?" Emma put her hand over Regina's, "Look. We're gonna go on this trip to find my son, and along the way we're even gonna have some fun, and you're going to smile at least once."

Regina looked down at their intertwined hands, then brought Emma's up and kissed the palm of it. "I love you too Emma…" Emma raised her eyebrows, and a small smile came to Regina's lips, "And I like you."

Emma leaned across the gearshift and kissed Regina. Unfortunately it was cut short as the car started rolling down the slight incline they were on. "Shit, shit, shit…" Emma managed to scramble her feet and they stopped rolling with a jerk. Emma put a hand to her heart, "Sorry that…"

Regina shook her head, "You didn't set the parking brake."

Emma mumbled, "Didn't know I needed to…"

Regina cleared her throat, "We should… keep going. Boston?"

Emma sighed and sat forward again, putting the Bug into gear and pulling back onto the road. "Yep. I know someone in the BPD." She reached down and flipped on the after market stereo. Apparently it had been left on very loud and the lyrics that came from it made Regina blink in surprise,

"_Than spend one more minute with you_

_I'd rather rip my heart out of my ribcage with my bare hands_

_and then throw it on the floor and stomp on it 'till I die_

_Than spend one more minute with you._"

Emma scrambled with one hand to either turn off the stereo or at least turn it down. After a few seconds which felt like an hour to her she managed to get the volume to a reasonable level. "Sorry, sorry. Henry must have…"

Regina cut Emma off, "Henry? You're going to blame our son?"

Emma blushed a bit, "He loves Weird Al… almost as much as I do…"

Regina let Emma's hang a second, "I will admit that his songs grew on me when Henry was listening to some of the tamer ones constantly as a child."

Emma looked over at Regina for a second, "Really?"

Regina nodded, "Do you have a favorite?"

Emma shrugged, "Not really, you?"

"Lasagna."

Emma shot Regina a look, "Seriously?"

"Yes."

"I'd have never-"

"-guessed that I listened to something other than Mahler and read author's other than Chaucer and Balzac? I'll have you know that I find the work of Mark Waid, Kelly Sue DeConnick, and Gail Simone both interesting as well as fun to read."

Emma drove in stunned silence for a bit before she asked another question, "Are you a closet sports fan too?"

Regina bristled, "Of course not. It saddens me that something so depraved and violent is the pastime of so many smart people."

Emma was silent again, then smirked, "Go Pats?"

"You find yourself hilarious?"

Emma shrugged, "Most days- yep. Ooh- here's Lasagna-"

"_La-la-la-la-lasagna_

_You want-a some-a lasagna magnifico_

_Or a-maybe spaghetti_

_Ay, you supper's a-ready now, where you go_"

oOOOOo

"Dinner time Henry."

Henry marked his place in the book he was reading and bounced up from the couch. "Comin', smells really good."

He was nearly to the kitchen when the doorbell rang. "I've got it."

He opened the door and looked confusedly at the people on the other side. "Ah… hey g'ma, g'pa… Eva… What are you guys doing here?"

Snow spoke, Little Neal in her arms, "We had a… situation…"

Zelena came out of the kitchen and into the entryway. "Is everything alright? My sister?"

Snow waved a hand, "No, no… it was…" She cleared her throat, "My… ah…"

Eva shook her head, "What my daughter does not wish to say is that while I tried to make something for all of us to eat…"

David finished Eva's sentence, "She burned us out of the palace. Which, is quite impressive actually."

Henry put a hand over his mouth, "I…" A laugh came from behind the hand anyway. He glanced at Zelena. "I mean, we could order Pizza or…"

Zelena shook her head, "Don't be silly. Come in, eat with us. I made breaded chicken, I…" Zelena trailed off, lost somewhere in her past. She shook her head, "I made a lot. Please… take off your coats, I was just putting it on the table."

The adults took off their jackets, "Oh, Henry, do you know if your mother still has your high chair?"

Henry nodded, "Yeah, I think it's in the attic, I'll get it. Aunt Zelena, could you help me?"

"Of course." Zelena started towards the stairs as the three adults and Little Neal disappeared into the kitchen area.

Henry put a hand on Zelena's elbow, only the gentlest of touches, "Aunt Zelena. You made this for your adopted Dad?"

Zelena patted Henry on the hand, "I'm alright my nephew, let's…"

Henry didn't touch her, but stepped in front of the red head, "Please. Listen. I know good food smells vs. bad ones. I've lived with both the best cook I've ever seen and the worst." He smiled a little, "You can probably guess which is which. Anyway. I know good food when I smell it. And… whatever your Dad said to you about what you made him to eat. He was stupid and a jerk and he was wrong, because everyone is going to love what you made."

Zelena shook her head and kissed the side of Henry's head, "Let's go find this… higher chair?"

"High chair, it's so that Little Neal doesn't have to sit on someone's lap the whole meal. If you could hold down the stairs to the attic I can definitely get it." He paused, "And then I need to get something from my room for Eva too…"

oOOOOo

"Angra?"

"Hey Aunt Elsa- still building your ship?"

Elsa didn't look up, "If you're here to give me the business- just leave."

Angra blinked, "Did you just say, 'give you the business'?"

"A valdi saying-"

"Yeah, for an eighty year old."

Elsa finally looked up with a roll of her eyes, "Are you here to help or give me shit?" She paused, "Better?"

Angra smirked, "Better. Ruby came with me…"

Elsa gave Angra a look, "Of course she did…"

Angra ignored the barb, "...and I think I saw Belle coming this way too. So, how do you want me to help?"

Elsa stopped what she was doing and walked over to a bunch of books that were splayed open. "Here's what we're doing…"

oOOOOo

Milah glanced over Belle's shoulder. "No Rumpelstiltskin?"

Belle quickly shook her head, "No Rumple, no…" She gave a tight smile to Ruby, "Hello Ruby."

"Belle."

"You're helping?"

Ruby shrugged, "Angra's idea."

"Good, good."

Milah glanced between the two women for a moment, then shook her head, "Elsa's in the back." They were all in the front room of one of the unused warehouses that backed up onto the waterfront. It even had a dock as well. "If you follow the voices you'll be able to find them. I'll be back in a moment."

Milah watched as the two women started walking to the back of the warehouse. At one point their hands brushed and both of the women jumped. Milah just shook her head.

oOOOOo

Eva carefully moved her chair from the table a bit and smiled, "That was a delightful meal Zelena. I never thought…"

"That a bastard could cook so well."

Snow gasped, "Zelena."

Zelena looked down, "I apologize…"

Henry stood and went over to where he'd left what he'd gotten from his room. "I-" He cleared his throat and everyone looked at him, "I think that maybe you're having a little trouble- sorta- adjusting and stuff, but, I wrote this, and I have three others like it too." He handed her a bound journal with the title, 'Year One', written on it. "When you're done with this one, I can give you the next one if you want. It basically tells the story of everything that happened."

Eva opened the journal and read the first lines aloud, "My journey started when my favorite teacher, Miss Mary Margaret Blanchard gave me a book titled 'Once Upon a Time'. I read it in no time flat, and when I came to the finals pages, when I came to the part where Emma was born, I knew who she was. I don't know how I knew that she was my mother, but I knew it nonetheless and I had to find her." Eva paused and looked up at Henry, "Mary Margaret?"

Henry pointed at the inside of the cover. "There's a chart right there."

"Oh…" She smiled, "Thank you Henry. I think this may help quite a bit."

Henry bit the inside of his lip as he looked at Snow and David, "It's not all awesome. I mean, I did not nice stuff, my Moms did not nice stuff, and- I mean, even Snow and others did not nice stuff."

Snow stood and started getting Little Neal out of the high chair, "We should go because you young man need to get to bed."

Henry gave Snow a look, but didn't dispute her statement. "I'll get your coats." He went out to the entrance way, then back into the dining room and dropped them over the back of one of the chairs. Then he retreated back into the entrance way.

As Snow and David continued to get Little Neal ready to go Eva came up beside Henry. Coat on, journal in hand. "Thank you Henry."

"You're welcome."

"I feel as though we got off on the wrong foot young Henry. I thought of Storybrooke as a copy of the Enchanted Forest. I have begun reading the journal and this world is much different than I thought it was." She paused, "I simply have one question for you. Did that daughter of the b- witch- treat you well Henry?"

Henry frowned, "No, she treated me amazing. LIke a prince… and she loves me too." He glanced over Eva's shoulder and met Snow's eyes. Snow winced, Henry spoke, "I think everybody's ready to go."

Eva turned, then turned back to Henry and held up the journal, "I will take care of this young Henry."

He walked to the door and held it open for Eva, who stepped through it very regally. Snow reached out as she went by and hugged him with one arm, the other filled with a fast asleep Little Neal. "If you need anything…"

Henry kissed Snow's cheek, "I won't, but thank you."

David clapped Henry on the shoulder, "Good-night Henry."

"Night." He closed the door behind David and sagged against it. "That was a stupid idea."

Zelena had a bit of a bemused smirk on her face, "I believe it was your idea Henry."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that Aunt Zelena."

"Everyone lived, no one got turned into a frog." She paused, "Now…"

Henry nodded and cut Zelena off, "I know, I know… bed. But tomorrow I think I know where we should start our search for Glinda."

"Oh?"

Henry nodded, "We were just there- well- sorta…"


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** A short chapter to get back into it after the whirlwind that was NaNo.

oOOOOo

Regina glanced over and up as she and Emma walked around the corner to get to the entrance of the BPD where they were meeting Emma's contact. The Pru stood in the distance and a part of her wished that she was way over there. But she had gotten herself into helping and she did want Emma to find her son. "What's your Detective's name again?"

"She's not my detective- her name is Jane Rizzoli." A dark haired woman who looked every bit the cop and a blonde who definitely wasn't a police officer came out of the station and down the steps.

Jane clapped Emma on the shoulder, "Swan. This her?"

Emma inclined her head, "It is, and the lovely woman with you?"

Jane shot Emma a look, "I'm going to pretend that you didn't imply what I think you implied. Coffee?"

Emma nodded, "Lead the way." She fell in next to Jane, leaving Regina and the blonde to study one another.

Regina held out a hand, "Regina Mills."

"Maura Isles." Maura shook Regina's hand, "Shall we follow them? It seems that they've left us behind. Usually Jane prefers to have her coffee in the coffee shop in the station. So, this must be big."

"We're looking for someone."

The two women started after Jane and Emma, "Oh?"

"Emma's birth son."

Maura was silent for a moment, "Are you two a couple?" Regina was so silent and for so long that Maura spoke again. "My apologies if that was too personal."

"No, no, it's alright, and yes, we are. It's just a bit new. You two?"

"What? No-" Maura looked forward as Jane's back for a long beat. "I just broke up with a man named Jack. He was a good man. He had a delightful daughter, and I'm still unsure why I didn't love him."

"A bit taller than you, dark hair, there when needed, but not too pushy either. Easy to smirk, but also easy with a shoulder to cry on?"

Maura stopped in her tracks and stared at Regina, "How did you know all that about Jack?"

Regina kept walking and spoke over her shoulder, "I wasn't talking about Jack."

oOOOOo

"Young lady, are you alright?" The girl from below the library whirled around, her sword in front of her. Archie backed up a couple of steps. "I don't want to hurt you? But you seem lost, and…" He studied the girl, there was something about her that seemed familiar. "Do you have a name? Mine is Archie, Archie Hopper."

The girl stared daggers at Archie for a moment, then inclined her head, "Mei, my name is Li Mei ." She paused, "I'm looking for my mother. Fa Mulan."

Archie was at a loss for what to say to that.

oOOOOo

Snow came down into the living level of the apartment and put a hand to her heart. "Mother… I didn't…" She came closer to Eva. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"No dear, not at all, this is all…"

Snow frowned, "Is that the second of Henry's books, how did you..?"

Eva waved a hand towards Snow, "I used your communication device to call him this morning. He dropped off the next two on his way to…" Eva paused and looked up, "Hmm… he did not actually say where he and Zelena were going."

Snow groaned, "That can't be good."

Eva met Snow's eyes, "He seems to have multiple guardian angels here in Storybrooke. I wouldn't worry too much about him. Now you… young lady are you sure that you should allow Cora's daughter to…"

It was actually David who cut her off as he came down the stairs and handed Little Neal to Snow. "...Regina has changed, not to mention the fact that even as she's gotten kicked in the head over and over, she's still saved this town many times. She's not perfect, but, who of is in this town. We played by different rules in the Enchanted Forest." He paused, "Keep reading."

Eva regarded David for a moment, then turned to Snow, "Of the many choices you've made since I died, he was definitely the best."

Snow looked a bit confused, "Thank you… I think."

David just chuckled. "So, did I hear something about Henry and Zelena going off somewhere?"

Snow sighed, "You did. Will you put the word out to keep an eye out for them David?"

David gave a half a salute as he gathered his leather jacket into his hands, "Will do. I'm going to go in, let Leroy out of the drunk tank."

Snow winced, "Did he and Nova have a fight again?" David shrugged, "Perhaps I should have a talk with her."

Little Neal let it be known that he was hungry and not gonna take it anymore. "I think that feeding the little one is probably first on your list." David leaned down, "Love you Snow,"

"Love you too David. Stay safe."

oOOOOo

Elsa jerked up a shot of ice magic hitting the wall across from where she was. In bed. With a very, very naked Milah next to her. She took slow deep breaths and once she was sure that she had control over her powers again she put a hand to her head that was pounding. "Uhhh…"

"Good Mornin' sunshine."

Elsa slowly looked over. "Is it? Good I mean? I- I remember building the boat, and then Angra challenged you to a drinking contest of some sort, and then Belle and I got involved as well and…"

Milah chuckled, "You can't hold your liquor Elsa."

Elsa glanced down at herself and let out a halfway relieved breath. She climbed out of bed, still in the clothes she had been wearing the previous night. "Yes, well… I didn't drink at all in jail, so, I need to up my tolerance a little slower I think." She looked around. "Where do you think my niece and Ruby got to?"

Milah yawned and sat up, Elsa quickly turned away and that got a roll of the eyes from Milah. "Probably went back to Ruby's, fucking like bunnies. Or…"

When Milah didn't elaborate Elsa turned, prepared for anything. Milah had put on a sleep shirt and was pulling on some sleep pants as well. "Or?"

"What, you didn't see how Belle and Ruby were looking at each other? Well… I take that back. I don't think that Belle really understands what she's feeling, but Ruby… you can see it in her eyes. She feels something for that poor girl and knows that she can never do anything about it."

Elsa frowned, "Ah, yes, I didn't see that at all. Ruby and Angra were… practically…" Elsa shook her head.

"Overcompensating." Milah paused, "Have you ever wanted to go up against The Dark One, see if you can survive?"

Elsa's frown deepened. "I thought that he was… better. That he had magic, but not the dagger's evil influence anymore?"

Milah's lips thinned into a line, "Enough about my ex and his fiancee." A grin came back onto her face. "You thought that we'd slept together, didn't you."

Elsa narrowed her eyes at Milah, "Well, you are a pirate aren't you?"

That brought a hearty laugh to Milah. "I guess I am. Building a boat and everything. So, what are we going to name it?"

"The Anna?"

Milah made a face as she went past Elsa and into the rest of the house. "Ugh, no."

Elsa bristled, "Hey, that was my sister's name."

"Yeah, so… No, it's gotta be something… we'll think of it." She paused, "Breakfast?"

oOOOOo

"So, basically you just want me for my connection to the database you need. And by that you mean the… grey-ish connection to the database you need."

"You said…"

Jane put a hand up, "S'okay. You and Maura stay here- Regina is it?" Regina nodded, "We'll go in and take a peek where we shouldn't."

Emma shook her head, "I'l g-"

Jane put a hand on Emma's arm as she stood, "No- they know you in there." She glanced at Regina as the dark haired woman stood, "And I think we'll go with lawyer if anyone happens to ask." Regina started to say something in response, then instead leaned down and kissed Emma.

Emma watched as the two dark haired women went back outside, "She'll keep Regina out of trouble."

"I'm not worried about Regina-" Emma focused on Maura, "What do you do by the way? I don't think that Jane's ever talked about you."

"I'm an ME for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. How do you know Jane?"

"I was a bail bondsman."

"And now?"

"A Sheriff in a small Maine town."

Maura's brow creased a bit, "I thought that the office of Sheriff was a county position in both Maine and Massachusetts."

Emma shrugged, "You might be right. But, then again, there's a lot about Storybrooke that's different."

oOOOOo

Archie kept looking over at Mei, shaking his head, and then concentrating on where they were going. After a few more steps he glanced over again, a confused look on his face, "You know English?"

"Yes."

"And Mulan, she knows that you're coming?"

"No."

Archie frowned, "But, you're her daughter."

"Yes."

Archie's frown deepened, "Does she know that?"

Mei paused almost imperceptibly before speaking, "No."

They finally arrived at Aurora and Mulan's castle. Mei looked around and for the first time since Archie had met her, looked concerned and not quite in control. "I- this world, I don't understand it."

Archie smiled and raised the giant knocker, knocking on the door. "At the moment we don't entirely understand it either. We're… in a bit of a limbo. There was a curse, and then another curse, and then the original curse was put back, sort of, but then broken, sort of... Right now it seems as though we're moving towards something, and big, but…" He put a hand on her shoulder and she jerked a little, "...it will be okay. Everything will turn out alright."

It was Mulan who answered the door, Little Phillip in her arms. Her eyes went from Archie to Mei and her face went slack. "Oh-"


End file.
